runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gielinor Defender Group
The Gielinor Defender Group (or GDG) was a movement founded shortly after the Cyber Invasion of 175 to defend RuneScape from alien attacks on ground and in space using new technologies. It also played a prominent role in the Undead attack of 180. Founding members * Drauss - played a key role in the Cyber Invasion using his modified Cyber Suit. * Cratus the Seventeenth - the Boxlord of the Crate Creatures. Provided most of the labour required to start the facility. Races * Cyberhumans - Cybermen who regained their humanity in the latter half of the invasion. Act as the main military ground force of the GDG, but also staff their captured space ships. * Crate Creatures - Crate Creatures act as the mechanical and engineering force of the GDG, but also perform many of the lower jobs that most other participating races wouldn't want to do - janitorial work and cooking for instance. * Humans - Naturally, humans would make up a large part of the GDG, acting as basic soldiers - magi, rangers and warriors. * Dwarves - Although not directly part of the organisation, dwarves do provide the GDG with much of it's mineral supplies. * Gnomes - Gnomes and Cyberhumans typically operate together in machines or on their own on terrorbirds. * Prodigies (See below) - The GDG is constantly searching for humans with extremely unique capabilities. History The GDG was what became of a project thought up by Drauss in the immediate aftermath of the Cyber Invasion. After deciding that RuneScape had no military force strong enough to cope with another stellar invasion, and all previous invasions being repulsed by luck or inner conflict, Drauss hired the Cyberhumans and their fleet to become the main fighting force of his currently named Space Defence Project. One week later, he managed to persaude his friend Cratus the Seventeenth to join him, along with lots of his Crate Creature underlings. About a month later, the newly recoronated King Lance gave permission for the SDP to set up a base in Port Sarim, where the Cyber ships were being dredged up from the bay. These were negotiated to become Cratus's property, who then instantly signed them over to the SDP. These were then used for study and scientists who joined the SDP were able to reverse engineer many of the technologies in the ships and consruct some rudimentary but successful tank designs. Over the following months, the SDP's ranks swelled as more and more joined. Eventually, there were thousands working at their new base off the coast of Tutorial Island. With all this manpower, they were able to quickly develop many new technologies, to the point where they were able to mass-produce Cyberbodies of far higher capabilities than the one Drauss had worn in the invasion. Their military began sporting tanks and submarines, but they always, always worked in secret - they were wary that outside their base their technology could be placed in the wrong hands. A year since their founding, the rechristened GDG was patrolling the Southern Seas for any invaders who might dare come through the southern portals. Meanwhile, they had vastly accelerated their technological pace above the rest of RuneScape, utilising electricity and energy-based weapons while their fellow fighting forces still used arrows and axes. However, when they discovered evidence for the existence of "Hell" and the fact that an army of evildoers was planning to launch a massive attack on Gielinor, they decided to attack. Drauss and the new Prodigies were sent for the strike attack. During the battle, the Prodigies and Drauss were separated, whilst Cratus was forced to make several important decisions back in the GDG's central base. Fortunately, they were able to hold the undead at bay long enough for other parties to bring a direct end to the attack. After the attack, the GDG was hailed as the main reason for the defeat of the undead, as the only other main testifier was the shady "Assassin" who promptly disappeared after the battle. The new popularity allowed the GDG to expand greatly. Prodigies In the aftermath of several invasions, radiation had settled down on RuneScape, causing slight but noticeable mutations. The GDG hunted RuneScape for any afflicted by these mutations, and eventually discovered eight people who were mutated to a point where they would be useful to the GDG. Actual Prodigies In order of their discovery (and kidnapping), they were: *'Doarle': (Male) Human Giant. He stood 13 feet high, was immensely strong and was extremely intelligent. *'Creeth': (Female) Precogntive abilities supreme. She could correctly assemble a puzzle blindfolded with all the pieces facing down. *'Mordi': (Female) Amazing runner. Could sprint at immense speeds for hours, even days on end. *'La'ab': (Male) Rock-hard skin. His skin would cause even a catapault rock to bounce off, leaving La'ab uninjured. *'Yargther': (Male) Magic master. He could cast the most powerful spells with no supplies whatsoever. *'Thyra': (Female) Unrivalled stalker. She made not even the tiniest hint of noise when stalking - or dispatching - a target. *'Urtur': (Male) Rapid and logical leaner. Could learn a new language from reading just a paragraph of text, and logically working out word patterns from then on. *'Kairie': (Female) Eagle vision. Could spot an ant from 300 metres away. Equipment Each Prodigy was given a specialised version of the standard Cyberbody to suit the specifications of each Prodigy. In addition, the Prodigies were granted additional weaponary and advanced equipment, such as a much stronger shield. The specialised suits were also kitted out to work more with each Prodigy's natural advantages - for instance, Kairie's vision-system was finely tuned to see much further, and Doarle's suit was much taller and much tougher than the others's. Even so, most suits were designed to incorporate the abilities of the others, so all the suits were equipped with facilities to accomodate Mordi's perseverance and had the ability to zoom as far (and further) than Kairie's normal eyesight. Effect on society Since coming into existence the GDG has revolutionised Gielinorian society and technology. Through reverse engineering alien systems the planet's technological level has been accelerated by hundreds, even thousands of years. Through fast exploration of the planet it has been proven that Gielinor's total population of sentient beings is almost quadruple what had been estimated. The GDG's discovery of technologies like nuclear power have provided the entire planet with clean, abundant energy supplies. However as technology has been discovered very fast despite amazing resources little knowledge of how the GDG's devices work, due to lack of indigenous theories which explain how they work. Weapons The GDG had a decent portfolio of weaponry, which was greatly expanded after the Undead assault of 180. The mainstay of the GDG are the Assault Laser, and the Battery Blaster, whilst the most popular sidearm was typically the E-Pistol. Departments When it began, the GDG had no departments, as all the technological advances were made by the GDG (or SDP at the time) working together. However, as their ranks grew in number, it became clear that the GDG had to split into separate department sto keep communication chains from lasting too long. Currently, the biggest departments are the Military department, the Science department, and the Engineering department. The smallest one is the PR department, with only 52 members. Secondary and tertiary bases Although the GDG had always retained a number of backup bases, it was clear after the Undead Invasion an extra number of bases were at hand to keep control in times of emergency and to command different sectors. The GDG purchased several islands and rebuilt them into mighty fortresses, and also laid down nearly two dozen mobile sea bases and a whopping 74 mobile ground bases. Category:Time Fractures characters Category:Runiverse Category:Organisations